the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gizmos
Creator's start out relatively weak, but given time to train, and time to prepare before battle, and Creators can become incredibly strong. One of their best weapons is Gizmos, a less-than-technical term for all the gadgets a Creator can make for themselves and take into the field. Basic Gizmos: -Mini-LED Flashlight = A thumb-sized flashlight that produces a surprisingly powerful beam of light. -Smoke Blast Pellets = Burst into smokey clouds upon impact, allowing for a speedy getaway. -Night-Vision Shades = They look like really thick shades, but when the activation stud on the side is thumbed they produce faint, growing green outlines of solid objects, allowing someone to perform in near-dark. -Button Camera = A button-sized camera that can record up to 3 hours of video. -Mini-Drone = Tiny robot drones, big enough to fit 3 or 5 of them in your hand, which can fly for up to half a kilometer away. Used to do reconnaissance thanks to a tiny WiFi antennae attached to the bottom of the drone. -Scout Drone = This Drone can either fly or is a remote-controlled toy with a mounted camera, able to go about an area while the camera feeds a live stream back to the Creator. -Tracking Devices = They come in many shapes and sizes but all prove very useful sooner or later. -Listening Devices = Planting this in a place or on a person allows one to listen in on friends and foes alike. -Claymores = These aren't just regular, military grade landmines, they are equipped with advanced bio-metric systems that allow Creators to program them to detonate only when triggered by certain types of people or lifeforms. -Black Death In A Bottle = These small canisters, when activated, begin to release a dark, purplish cloud of smoke that is in fact a carrier agent for a modified germ. The germ is designed to go active upon release into an oxygen rich environment, but the cells are programmed to die within an hour or two. People affected will fall sick within minutes - but won't die. Within a few hours they'll be back on their feet. -Lock Pick Kit = Pretty straightforward, either a classic set of lock pick tools or a mechanized form that disables most modern locks. -Gel Bombs = These larger pellets, upon impact, release fast-acting foam gel that quickly expands and then freezes into a rock-hard compound. -Tranquilizer Darts = Fired from a small gun that can be hand-held or fitted to one's wrist, the darts usually take effect almost instantly. -Stunner = Normally a wrist-mounted device, when activated a pair of electric-tongs shoot forward and a Creator can stun opponents with a powerful electric-discharge with every punch. -Flash Bangs = These small canisters explode with a deafening roar of light and sound, stunning everyone within range for a short time. -Mobile EMP Device = Too bulky for most field work, this Electro-Magnetic Pulse device can be carried into battle by just two people and activated within fifteen seconds. It releases a powerful EMP blast wave that knocks out all electronics within a short distance. -Acetylene Torch = A small gas canister with ignition device mounted on top, this mini-torch can be used to cut even through tough metals for a short time. -Nylon Launcher = A small pipe with a bulging gas-container welded to the side, this device can be used to shoot nylon rope over great distances. Used when traversing difficult terrain. Glitter Bomber = A mobile device like a toy radio-car or aerodrone that bursts with an explosion of glitter that flies everywhere. -Vinegar = What is this futuristic substance that can do so many things! -Automatic Shotgun = For when everything in front you just has to disappear in a haze of cordite and gun smoke. The truly strong of arms can duel wield to become a true terror in close quarters combat. Advanced Gizmos: -Backfire Amulet = Backfire Amulets are items a Creator can wear on their persons which activate only once. They are designed to work when someone uses a supernatural power on the Creator that would either kill him or strip him of his powers. The amulet flashes with a sudden burst of power that turns the supernatural attack against the would be attacker. -EVP Device = Detects irregular energy frequencies that often coincide with spirit activity. Used as an early warning device. -Exo-Suit = This mechanized exoskeleton can be worn on the body to enhance its strength and speed capabilities, as well as changeable mountings for small-arms weapons. -Jet-Pack = Allows for limited flight. -Bear Trap = The old fashion kind with locking metal jaws inflicting great damage. Thankfully, modern variants are much more lightweight and stowable. -Tar Grenade = The Creator can slow down or completely immobilize targets with a Tar Grenade which bursts into a quickly expanding blob of tar. Targets who are completely or mostly encased in the tar will usually require help getting out. -Proximity Mines = Easy and quick to setup, they blow the minute anything comes within range. The more advanced versions carry far more explosive charge than a mere Claymore does. -Arc Rifle = A mechanized rifle that shoots an arc of electricity towards a target. Range may be limited but the impact and damage caused by a single shot would be tremendous. Supreme Gizmos: -Battle Suit = Creator can make for himself a powerful, mechanized battle suit. Tricked out with military-grade weapons, this pneumatically sealed battle suit allows the Adept to stride across the battlefield like a mechanized god of war. -Shield Grenade = The Creator can throw this grenade on the ground or thumb the button and watch as a shinning energy-barrier erupts around them. This shield will only last for a little while, especially under heavy assault. -Nanite Hoodie = This hoodie is made not from ordinary fabrics but from a mesh-weave of tiny, almost molecularly sized machines called Nanites. While the hoodie takes the shape and characteristics of a hoodie (it gets wet, wrinkles, makes noises when it moves, etc.) it can also come alive and reform itself, even taking the shapes of small weapons like knives or knuckle-dusters. The Nanites also function as a personal computer, storing information, emitting low-frequency energy waves of various sorts, and allowing for interfacing with other machines. -Flight Suit = Mechanized suit that allows for flight. -Psychic-Dampener = Devices of various design that protect one's mind against exterior assault. A cheaper but more versatile version is the psychic-dampener eye contacts, since most mind-control powers rely on making eye contact. -Kinetic Gloves = Armed with these gloves which channel electrical power into kinetic energy, even a minor hit can be transformed into a hammer blow. -Kinetic Hammer = Why stop at just Kinetic Gloves? This sledghammer's head glows with kinetic energy, and even a loose swing will bend automobiles and send heavy-metal crates flying. Remember to keep it charged! -Energy-Based Firearms = Advanced tech in the form of a firearm, these guns fire high-intensity beams of laser energy to blast opponents apart. With prolonged firing, these guns can cut through most hardened materials, making shelter for the enemy rather improbable. -Giant Killer Robot = It may take awhile to make one, and even the cheapest of them are expensive, but a Giant Killer Robot is quite the formidable opponent. Therefore, they are also formidable allies as well. Giant Killer Robots come in many shapes and sizes and can be outfitted with all sorts of equipment and guns. -Carrier Bot = Why do all the work of lugging your gear around when you can build a mechanical best buddy who will carry it / hover with it for you? -EMP Bomb = Emits a powerful electro-magnetic pulse that obliterates the circuitry to any machines within a mile radius or more. -Industrial Magnet = Powerful enough to lift whole vehicles, this magnetic is not to be underestimated! -Surrogates = Surrogates are mechanical copies of individuals, usually the Creator Adept, that can be remotely controlled via neural interface. This allows a Creator, instead of walking into a dangerous situation by himself, can instead use a 'second body' of a robot duplicate and deal with the situation from a safe distance away. -Energy Whip = A hi-tech whip weapon which produces an electrically-charged whip with exotic particles that cut through solid matter with ease. -Mobile Landmine = A robot of some type outfitted with high-end explosives, with a variety of settings on when or how to detonate. References: -http://www.dudeiwantthat.com/ -http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Utility_Belt Category:Creator